Master Skrawl
by A Concerned Individual
Summary: Skrawl's finally had his way with the world! Now he's the boss, with his least-favorite trio of all as his personal slaves. How could it get any better? (One-shot)


A/N: alright… um… It's 4 AM and I really can't sleep and I needed something to get me off of this horrid writer's block xX The new ep inspired me, because Skrawly is tha spiffiest.

--

"Ahh… Cappuccino. Genius girl! Fetch me some more!"

"Yes, _master_."

It was so satisfying watching her walk out that door. All dolled up in that maid uniform, with those really tight pigtails in her hair! She looked like a genuine servant, like something straight out of those rich people's magazines…

It's a great feeling, really.

"Blue boy! What about that foot massage I asked for?"

He stood up from his hiding spot in the corner, eye compulsively twitching. With one gloved hand he tugged at the black tie around his neck - a habit he'd grown into ever since I've made it a permanent part of his attire. "If you can call those twigs feet," I heard him mutter.

As long as he took care of it, what difference would it make? "TABOOTIE! Are you done repainting the master bedroom?"

My arch nemesis, of course, had the most glamorous job of all. He poked his head into the hall and wiped his forehead with one maroon-tinted hand. "Not yet!" He yelled back. He said something else too - I saw his lips move- but it was quietly, and to himself. Probably something negative.

He's plotting against me, I just know it.

Ever since I've taken over ChalkZone, that boy has been scheming to earn it back. He can't _stand_ not calling the shots. There are times when I wonder what those three talk about behind my back…

"Here's that Cappuccino." Little Penita stood before me once again, the coffee on a tray in her hands. I thanked her - indignantly, more so to remind her that she was still my slave - and timidly took the first sip.

The simple pleasures like steamed coffee are what make it all better. They're what I used to rely on to console myself after incidents like the art museum… chalk queen… Robot Rudy… my beautiful brain…

OK, so I've cooked a lot of half-baked schemes in my time. SHUT UP! I got the job done eventually, right?

I snapped - which was barely possible with the two sticklike fingers Tabootie had once given me. "Beanie boys?! Entertainment, if you _please_."

The drone of their mingled voices was always refreshing when you didn't have a Cappuccino handy. In this case, I had both. Aah, the pleasures of the wealthy and all-powerful!

"Beanie Boys, Beanie Boys, we're the boys that Skrawl employs," They sang, without a tone in their voices or a single spring in their step, so to speak. They, just like Tabootie and his worthless chums, had been broken.

"Life is _goood_." I turned to face Snap. "Wealth and power - it's a _fabulous_ world. You should apply sometime… Oh, wait, that's right - YOU CAN'T! Because you're spending the rest of eternity here on butler duty."

"Oh ha-ha-ha. Glad my master still has an avid sense 'a humor." His voice had been wrung completely dry, and his rubs on my clawed foot became suddenly rougher and less relaxing.

I grew tired of him quickly.

"Blue boy, tell Tabootie he's on cooking squad - I'd fancy eating soon. Penita, why don't you… dust the furniture? It's been looking a little tarnished."

"As you wish, Skrawl." She sighed with a bizarre courtesy (that was a required part of her etiquette) and went off to fetch the duster. Snap was already to the master bedroom, and I could hear him conversing with his creator.

Being able to order them around at my whim. I still can't quite believe it. Life _is_ good.

I took another sip of the coffee and watched the Beanie Boys as they piled atop one another cheerleader-pyramid style, before suddenly toppling back down to Earth again in a mangled heap. That was always funny.

It wasn't long before the soothing hot coffee and the mild entertainment lulled me into a peaceful sleep.

--

It was about another hour before I woke up. That's usually about how long it takes Tabootie to make a meal that hasn't been burnt to a crisp, blown up, or gotten up and walked away.

He sauntered into the room with slouched shoulders, with that same silver tray in his hands. On the plate was apple cobbler, one of the few foods I'll still eat now that I'm in the lap of luxury.

"Why _thank you_, Tabootie. How very kind of you to make this delicacy for your master, Skrawl. I'm _very_ grateful. This will make my day."

Half of the fun is rubbing it in.

With an illiterate mumble, Tabootie turned around and headed towards the doorway, passing Penita on the way. She was still dusting furiously at the furniture - well, she'd moved on to the walls since then.

Tabootie paused in mid-step, started to flinch and quiver… and suddenly…

"Kaa-CHOOO!"

It was so loud and sudden that I would've had to cover my ears, only I hadn't been drawn with them.

"What was _that_, Rudy Tabootie?!" I demanded of him.

He sniffed, then turned to look at me, puzzled. "…I sneezed?"

My gaze hardened. "You're plotting against me, aren't you?!"

"No… What gave you that ide...aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"

The Beanie Boys had seized him after a particular hand gesture of mine had told them to do so. They gripped him by the ankles and dragged him out the door. I would deal with him later.

Severely.

The thought makes me smile.

Ah, disciplining… it's what all masters should do to their slaves. Because that's all they are to me now.

I'm finally the boss… and it feels great.


End file.
